1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a roll holder assembly and more particularly to a ligature resistant roll holder assembly.
2. Related Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Roll holder assemblies are used to secure various types of rolled products, including paper products such as toilet paper and paper towels, for example. A roll holder assembly may include a base and one or more support members. The support members are often coupled to the base and used to secure the rolled product relative to the base. While conventional roll holder assemblies may have proven useful for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.